The Hope for Faith
by Naomi the Fire Adept
Summary: Orchid I rewrote Chapter 3, and I want you to tell which one you like better! Sorry everyone who has been waiting...months for this!
1. Lost

Here is a story of before the rock fell  
Isaac: Orchid would also like to mention that she did change a few things in the beginning.  
Right you are Isaac! I did change things! So things will be a little different thant the beginning of the Golden Sun #1 Game. Just so you know.  
Isaac: Right.   
So here you are! Part of the beginning of the game, and a section of what Camolot decided not to show during those three years we did not get to see!  
Isaac: And just so you know, Camolot owns Golden Sun, we don't--er--Orchid don't--er--doesn't!  
  
Chapter 1–Lost   
  
"Felix!" Jenna cried as fear built up on her chest, the burning seemed to weigh her down. "Felix, don't worry! Everything will be all right!"  
  
She stood on the deck above the river with her parents. Rain soaked her clothes, her long bangs stuck to her forehead, covering her eyes. The night was deathly cold, the pounding rain chilling, but Jenna blocked that out. The only thing that mattered now was her brother.  
  
The rain fell faster, pelting them like stones. Panic grew as the river's current became stronger. Jenna could see the pole Felix was holding onto, breaking. Fear grew in Felix's white face, hearing it crack. She had to help, though it seemed unlikely she would find someone willing at a time like this.  
  
"I'm going to go get help!" Jenna told her struggling brother. _I will be back with help, no matter what,_ she thought.  
  
She ran through the dark house, and out onto the front lawn. The rain had begun to flood it. The water soaked Jenna's boots, making her feet feel like they had been put in ice. Everyone would be at the plaza, seeking refuge. Dora, a kindly neighbor, also went to find someone willing to help. Jenna ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She had to help Felix . . .  
  
As time went on, Jenna went to each person, hoping . . . hoping. The rain was now thicker, the boulder was falling . . . very few had psyenergy to stop it . . .  
  
"Please sir!" she cried. "Help my brother!"  
  
"I've no psyenergy left, sorry my dear . . ."  
  
"I'm to worn, I must rest . . ."  
  
"You expect an old woman like me to help? Bah . . ."  
  
"I can't . . . the boulder . . ."  
  
"Please sir, you have to!" Jenna cried. Her eyes were filled with tears, but they were impossible to see with all the rain, still, he could see the sadness in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Jenna . . . I can't . . ."  
  
"Jenna!" two people she knew as childhood friends appeared. They ran towards her, waving their arms. One had burnt red hair, the other had gold. Both had hair that stuck up, even in the rain. In their hands were small machetes, blood was on them, because of the monsters now in the village. "Jenna!"  
  
"Garet–Isaac!" she normally would've smiled, but she couldn't, her brother . . . "You have to-"  
  
"We're here to help you," the two chorused.  
  
"Thank goodness," she sobbed. "Come on!"  
  
After only minutes of searching, a man was found, strong, and willing.  
  
"Will you help my brother?"  
  
"Yes, I have enough phsyenergy to save him. Lets hurry before it's to late."  
  
Before he could finish, they were rushing up the stairs, to Jenna's brother.  
  
The Fire Adept was more than relived when she found him still holding tight to the pole in the center of the river. Still, her chest burned with anxiety, and fear. Time was running out.  
  
The man felt into the magic he had learned over the years, trying to grab hold of the boy barely holding on. Jenna's parent were still on the dock, trying to reach their son. Isaac's father, Kyle, was there, hoping to help. The man began to pull Felix towards the shore, but his focus broke to the terrifying cry of voices.  
  
"The boulder if falling! THE BOULDER IS FALLING!!!" the voices seemed to echo around Jenna as the ground beneath her feet began to shake. A loud rumbling was heard, with crashes heard above. _ Boom . . . . Boom . . . BOOM . . _  
  
She watched in horror as the others on the shore fled from the tumbling rock. The shadow fell over everything that mean anything to her. She could only watch as the boulder crushed mercilessly at her family.  
  
"FELIX!!!" She ran forward, towards the falling stone, as if she wished to be swept away with it. Waves of cold panicking water swept over her, stabbing her like knives. Soaking wet, Jenna sat up sputtering. It took her a few seconds to realize what had happened. Frantically, she looked around, everything was gone, half the house, the deck, the boulder, Kyle . . . her parents . . .  
  
"FELIX!!!" She yelled, he was gone . . . "FELIX!!! MOM! DAD!!!" Tears filled her eyes, she didn't even try to stop them. "Dad! Mom! . . . Felix!"  
  
She had lied.  
  
Nothing had gone right. The help she had promised, had not come. . .  
  
"Felix!" she couldn't look away, away from what was no there. Realization overtook fear, despair overtook realization, and pain, overtook everything. She had failed her own brother.  
  
Kneeling, she clutched her chest as if a knife had stabbed her through the heart. Bowing her head, she cried uncontrollably. Tears rolled down her cheeks, visible in the pattering rain.  
  
Someone walked up behind her. A gentle hand came on her back, hoping to comfort her. Jenna did not look up. All she could do was whisper:  
"They're . . . they're gone . . ." her weeping grew. She wasn't saying it to them, but herself. "Why? . . . why did you l-leave m-me? Mom, dad, . . . Felix . . Please . . . Don't leave me all alone. . ."  
  
"No . . . it can't be," Dora whispered next to her, "Kyle . . . It must be a dream . . . it has to . . ."  
  
Kyle . . . Kyle had been there too.   
  
Jenna sobbed. Nothing was keeping her from being washed away by the river rapids, only feet away. Chapter 1–Lost   
  
"Felix!" Jenna cried as fear built up on her chest, the burning seemed to weigh her down. "Felix, don't worry! Everything will be all right!"  
  
She stood on the deck above the river with her parents. Rain soaked her clothes, her long bangs stuck to her forehead, covering her eyes. The night was deathly cold, the pounding rain chilling, but Jenna blocked that out. The only thing that mattered now was her brother.  
  
The rain fell faster, pelting them like stones. Panic grew as the river's current became stronger. Jenna could see the pole Felix was holding onto, breaking. Fear grew in Felix's white face, hearing it crack. She had to help, though it seemed unlikely she would find someone willing at a time like this.  
  
"I'm going to go get help!" Jenna told her struggling brother. _I will be back with help, no matter what,_ she thought.  
  
She ran through the dark house, and out onto the front lawn. The rain had begun to flood it. The water soaked Jenna's boots, making her feet feel like they had been put in ice. Everyone would be at the plaza, seeking refuge. Dora, a kindly neighbor, also went to find someone willing to help. Jenna ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She had to help Felix . . .  
  
As time went on, Jenna went to each person, hoping . . . hoping. The rain was now thicker, the boulder was falling . . . very few had psyenergy to stop it . . .  
  
"Please sir!" she cried. "Help my brother!"  
  
"I've no psyenergy left, sorry my dear . . ."  
  
"I'm to worn, I must rest . . ."  
  
"You expect an old woman like me to help? Bah . . ."  
  
"I can't . . . the boulder . . ."  
  
"Please sir, you have to!" Jenna cried. Her eyes were filled with tears, but they were impossible to see with all the rain, still, he could see the sadness in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Jenna . . . I can't . . ."  
  
"Jenna!" two people she knew as childhood friends appeared. They ran towards her, waving their arms. One had burnt red hair, the other had gold. Both had hair that stuck up, even in the rain. In their hands were small machetes, blood was on them, because of the monsters now in the village. "Jenna!"  
  
"Garet–Isaac!" she normally would've smiled, but she couldn't, her brother . . . "You have to-"  
  
"We're here to help you," the two chorused.  
  
"Thank goodness," she sobbed. "Come on!"  
  
After only minutes of searching, a man was found, strong, and willing.  
  
"Will you help my brother?"  
  
"Yes, I have enough phsyenergy to save him. Lets hurry before it's to late."  
  
Before he could finish, they were rushing up the stairs, to Jenna's brother.  
  
The Fire Adept was more than relived when she found him still holding tight to the pole in the center of the river. Still, her chest burned with anxiety, and fear. Time was running out.  
  
The man felt into the magic he had learned over the years, trying to grab hold of the boy barely holding on. Jenna's parent were still on the dock, trying to reach their son. Isaac's father, Kyle, was there, hoping to help. The man began to pull Felix towards the shore, but his focus broke to the terrifying cry of voices.  
  
"The boulder if falling! THE BOULDER IS FALLING!!!" the voices seemed to echo around Jenna as the ground beneath her feet began to shake. A loud rumbling was heard, with crashes heard above. _ Boom . . . . Boom . . . BOOM . . _  
  
She watched in horror as the others on the shore fled from the tumbling rock. The shadow fell over everything that mean anything to her. She could only watch as the boulder crushed mercilessly at her family.  
  
"FELIX!!!" She ran forward, towards the falling stone, as if she wished to be swept away with it. Waves of cold panicking water swept over her, stabbing her like knives. Soaking wet, Jenna sat up sputtering. It took her a few seconds to realize what had happened. Frantically, she looked around, everything was gone, half the house, the deck, the boulder, Kyle . . . her parents . . .  
  
"FELIX!!!" She yelled, he was gone . . . "FELIX!!! MOM! DAD!!!" Tears filled her eyes, she didn't even try to stop them. "Dad! Mom! . . . Felix!"  
  
She had lied.  
  
Nothing had gone right. The help she had promised, had not come. . .  
  
"Felix!" she couldn't look away, away from what was no there. Realization overtook fear, despair overtook realization, and pain, overtook everything. She had failed her own brother.  
  
Kneeling, she clutched her chest as if a knife had stabbed her through the heart. Bowing her head, she cried uncontrollably. Tears rolled down her cheeks, visible in the pattering rain.  
  
Someone walked up behind her. A gentle hand came on her back, hoping to comfort her. Jenna did not look up. All she could do was whisper:  
"They're . . . they're gone . . ." her weeping grew. She wasn't saying it to them, but herself. "Why? . . . why did you l-leave m-me? Mom, dad, . . . Felix . . Please . . . Don't leave me all alone. . ."  
  
"No . . . it can't be," Dora whispered next to her, "Kyle . . . It must be a dream . . . it has to . . ."  
  
Kyle . . . Kyle had been there too.   
  
Jenna sobbed. Nothing was keeping her from being washed away by the river rapids, only feet away. 


	2. Alone

Hi! I'm back!  
Sheba: Joy.  
Jenna: Joy.  
Such sarcasm fills their voices, it's not my fault it took so long to update!  
Sheba: Yes, it is.  
Fine. I was in a strange painting mood! So I painted!  
Sheba: If you dare.  
  
Chapter 2--Alone  
  
Jenna shivered. the unfamiliar blankets were cold and chilling. Tears ran down her white cheeks. Despair filled her mind. She sniffled, and pulled the blankets over her head as if she were trying to block the world out. Alone, so alone . . .  
  
Jenna trembled, trying not to cry, and wake the other residents of the house. How she wanted to scream, scream until she couldn't any longer.  
  
_ Why, why did it have to be me? _ was all she could think. How she missed her parents and brother to comfort her. Her grandparents were gone looking for survivers, leaving her with Isaac's "family". There was no one now who wanted her. No one.  
  
To her surprise, soft comforting hand touched her back.  
  
"It will be all right," a soothing voice said. "It will be alright." It seemed to warm her from the cold air as she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
* * *   
  
She awoke not realizing where she was. Panic erupted in her mind finding she was not in her room. But then she saw Isaac, sleeping in a bed on the opposite side of the room. She was in Isaac's room, suddenly, she remembered everything. Tears came to her eyes again.   
  
"Felix . . ." she cried, "forgive me . . . forgive me." She began rocking, her head in her hands, comfort didn't come. "Where am I to go now? What am I to do? Oh Felix . . . I . . .I'm sorry . . ."  
  
The air was cold, Jenna pulled the blankets closer. She shivered, the house was quiet besides Isaac's breathing, and her own.  
  
Nothing in the entire house was hers, besides the tunic she wore last night. It was hanging by the bed, damp and dirty from the night before. Jenna felt a chill run down her spine. She looked away from it as if it were cursed.  
  
The looks on their faces when it fell on them . . . how the pure terror filled her heart, stabbing her, leaving the fire adept feeling empty.  
  
_If only you could travel the skies,   
Forget all the horrible troubles and lies   
  
_ Jenna looked up, Isaac smiled at her. His bright blue eyes filled her with hope.  
  
_If only there weren't misjudgments and wars,  
but peace on earth, forever more.  
  
_ She never heard him sing before, but it made it feel like magic was running through her veins, making Jenna burn with life again.  
  
_If only love was never to die,  
and make the lovers weep and cry.  
  
If only you could travel the skies,   
Forget the horrible troubles and lies . . .   
  
_ He stopped, and Jenna sobbed.  
  
"Isaac?" she asked, "How can you smile? Your father . . . he . . ."  
  
Isaac sat next to her, holding her shoulders. "Their bodies haven't been found yet," he replied. "Have faith, they're still alive."  
  
"How can you be sure?" Jenna asked, tears running down her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy.  
  
"I can feel it," Isaac replied. Jenna looked up at him, a single pearly tear ran down his face.  
  
"I'm so worried . . ." Jenna cried, "I told Felix he would be okay . . . that help would come . . . but it didn't! It didn't turn out right!" She tore from his grasp, and went to the window.  
  
"Jenna . . ." Isaac tried, but was swatted away like a fly.  
  
"Leave ma alone Isaac . . . If I had acted sooner, Kyle and my family would still be alive!"  
  
"There's still a chance that they are!" Isaac's voice raise from anger.  
  
"I'm sorry Isaac," Jenna turned towards him, her face dark, "I guess I don't have enough hope. I mean, what is the chance they did survive? None! And it is _my_ fault!"  
  
"You musn't take this on yourself," Isaac tried to comfort her. "Nothing could have stopped it, it was fate Jenna. You musn't blame yourself for something that couldn't be prevented."  
  
"How do you know?!" Jenna yelled. "You don't know what it's like to loose your family!" She ran from the room sobbing. Puddles of tears were left on the wood floor.  
  
"Jenna . . ." Isaac whispered in distress. "You've always had such hope . . . where has it gone?"  
  
_If only you could travel the skies . . .  
Forget the horrible troubles and lies . . .   
  
_ Jenna ran, as fast as her legs could carry her. Dodging trees and rocks, she made her way up the slopes of Mt. Alph, leaving her world behind . . .  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
So ends Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it.  
Jenna: *sob*  
Sheba: Waah, I'm not in this!  
Jenna: We don't even know you yet.  
] Sheba: So! I still matter! I fell from the sky, I'm like a goddess, and I'm not even in an emotional fanfic!  
Maybe next time. Well, see you later!  
Sheba: WAAAAAHHHH!!! 


	3. The Harpy

I have been a lazy bum.  
  
Jenna: Yes, you have.  
  
Shush it! I didn't ask for your opinion.  
  
Jenna: so.  
  
So–um, shush it!  
  
Jenna: I feel loved.  
  
Don't we all.  
  
Jenna: Orchid says sorry she hasn't updated for a while!  
  
Disclaimer: I own a game, but I don't own Golden Sun itself. CAMELOT does! Tee hee, I'm such a dork.  
  
Chapter 3--the Harpy  
  
Anyone who reached the top of Mt. Alph was awed by the scenery below. The small village with surrounding mountains. The fading sun leaving pastel colored skies. Jenna, could care less. She sat on the edge of the cliff, over looking the small town of Vale.  
  
"How can you be sure Isaac?" she asked again to herself. Her tears were blown away by the wind towards her home.  
  
"Mom, dad, Felix," she cried, "I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough. I'm sorry I couldn't save you . . ."  
  
* * *   
  
Panic had been growing in him all day. Jenna hadn't been seen for hours. The sun was lowering, light was being devoured by the residents of night. The last time he had seen her, was when she was climbing the slopes of Mt. Alph.  
  
"Jenna!" he cried out into the dark woods. He should be looking for his dad with the others, but something told him something was wrong. "Jenna!" He yelled as he began heading up the mountain. He passed Garet who was confused about what was going on.  
  
"Hey Isaac, where you going?" Garet asked, but Isaac passed without a word. "Hey Isaac! Wait for me!" Clumsily, he followed his troubled friend.  
  
* * *   
  
Jenna watched sleepily as the sun seeped behind the horizon. The salty tears had dried on her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy.  
  
"How can they forgive you, if you can't forgive yourself?" a voice asked.  
  
Jenna looked up. It was the same voice she had heard last night. She did not answer it, for a earsplitting screech filled the air. The Fire Adept looked up in horror as a giant beast came down on her. Its wide wings knocked her down, its pointy claws grabbed at her. The girl realized she had left her staff at Isaac's, leaving her defend less. Jenna could only cover her head and cry with fear and pain.  
  
* * *   
  
Isaac and Garet stopped short. A panicking scream came from not far up.  
  
"Jenna!" they both sprinted forward, gasping at the oversized Harpy. Jenna was below it, curled up in a ball, trying to protect herself.  
  
The two boys sprung forward, drawing their swords. Crying out, they slashed at the wide spread wings. The harpy turned from Jenna to the two young Adepts. It pressed Jenna towards the cliff.   
  
"Jenna!" Isaac sprung forwards again, slicing the birds feet. Garet, with difficulties found himself underneath the bird, and thrust upwards with his sword. Finally, it fell. The two ran to the unconscious girl, and lifted her upright. She had many wounds, but none to deep. The two sighed with relief, she would be okay.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
I'm sad to say, I may never finish this. Don't be too surprised if I don't. Sigh. I a lazy cow.  
  
Jenna: yes, you are.   
  
Go away Jenna. I wanna go to bed. See you in the morning.  
  
Jenna: you'll never sleep with me in the house, heh-heh. ::gets out huge box of cd's, and sticks on into boom box and turns on full blast::  
  
GAAH!!! not Lincoln Park! Not Lincoln Park for pities sake! AUGH!!!  
  
Jenna: read and review. It's good for you. And now that it is the summer, wear sun screen! It prevents skin cancer! 


	4. rewritten chapter 3! Vote which chapter ...

I'm alive!  
  
Misty: Yay!  
  
Oh, and those that don't know Misty, she's my new muse! I decided on one!  
  
Misty: Yup!  
  
Anyways, I recently decided that I did not like this last chapter, so I decided to rewrite it! And now, I'm sure I'll finish it one day!  
  
Misty: Yay!  
  
Yup! I'm on a "writing fanfics binge!" I was going to start a new story, but I decided I better give this one a go before that happened. And you might notice that a lot of this chapter is the same in the last one. I hope I finish this!  
  
Misty: That'll be a miracle.  
  
Yup! So, I want you to tell me if you like the last old chapter better, or this one. Personally, I like this one better, but you guys can decide! I can't write more until I get enough reviews that say which one they like better!  
  
Misty: So get on with the story already!  
  
Okay!  
  
Chapter 3--the Harpy  
  
Anyone who reached the top of Mt. Alph was awed by the scenery below. The small village with surrounding mountains. The fading sun leaving pastel colored skies. Jenna, could care less. She sat on the edge of the cliff, over looking the small town of Vale.  
  
"How can you be sure Isaac?" she asked again to herself. Her tears were blown away by the wind towards her home.  
  
"Mom, dad, Felix," she cried, "I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough. I'm sorry I couldn't save you . . ."  
  
* * *   
  
Panic had been growing in him all day. Jenna hadn't been seen for hours. The sun was lowering, light was being devoured by the residents of night. The last time he had seen her, was when she was climbing the slopes of Mt. Alph.  
  
"Jenna!" he cried out into the dark woods. He should be looking for his dad with the others, but something told him something was wrong. "Jenna!" He yelled as he began heading up the mountain. He passed Garet who was confused about what was going on.  
  
"Hey Isaac, where you going?" Garet asked, but Isaac passed without a word. "Hey Isaac! Wait for me!" Clumsily, he followed his troubled friend.  
  
* * *   
  
Jenna watched sleepily as the sun seeped behind the horizon. The salty tears had dried on her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy.  
  
"How can they forgive you, if you can't forgive yourself?" a voice asked.  
  
Jenna looked up. It was the same voice she had heard last night. She did not answer it, for a earsplitting screech filled the air. The Fire Adept looked up in horror as a giant beast came down on her. Its wide wings knocked her down, its pointy claws grabbed at her. The girl realized she had left her staff at Isaac's, leaving her defenseless. Jenna could only cover her head and cry with fear and pain.  
  
* * *   
  
Isaac and Garet stopped short. A panicking scream came from not far up.  
  
"Jenna!" they both sprinted forward, gasping at the oversized Harpy. Jenna was below it, curled up in a ball, trying to protect herself.  
  
The two boys sprung forward, drawing their swords. Crying out, they slashed at the wide spread wings. The harpy turned from Jenna to the two young Adepts. It pressed Jenna towards the cliff.   
  
"Jenna!" Isaac sprung forwards again, slicing the birds feet. Garet, with difficulties found himself underneath the it, and thrust upwards with his sword. The Harpy screeched in anguish as blood fell from the wound. It's wings flapped harder to try and remove Garet's blade from its body, knocking Jenna to the side, nearly falling off the edge.  
  
The monster nipped at Isaac as he tried to wack it. It's beak cut his forehead, and blinded the Venus Adept in one eye. A loud screech made Isaac's hair stand on end, shocking him a moment. The harpy took this opportunity to sent him hurling to the ground. He did not get up.  
  
"Isaac!" Jenna cried as she tried to go around the bird without falling over the edge. Garet wasn't doing so well himself as the poultry battered him with it's wings. With a hit on the head with it's sharp claws, the boy fell to the ground. "Garet!"  
  
The bird turned towards her, it's eyes flickering with hate. No meal should have to be ithis/i hard! But now the girl was without aid, not to say already beaten near enough. He lurched forward, his talons reached towards his prey.  
  
Jenna could only scream as it zoomed towards her. She watched in horror as it came closer and closer.   
  
"SPIRE!!!" A voice yelled, and a rock fell from the sky and crushed it just as it was about to grab her.   
  
It took a moment for the Fire Adept to figure out what had happened. Behind the rubble, she crawled to see Isaac barely conscious. "Isaac," she whispered as he fell to the ground, clearly overdone. "Isaac are you alright?"  
  
He smiled weakly. "As long as you're safe, I will always be happy."  
  
"That's not what I meant!" she cried. "Isaac!" But before she could get an answer, he fell asleep.   
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
So what did you think?  
  
Misty: yeah!   
  
We need to know which one was better so we can update! So review, review, review. And if the old one gets a larger amount of votes, I'll probably rewrite it so it's a little better, I made some mistakes pointed out a while ago I need to fix.  
  
Misty: So thank you everyone! Thank you all you authors that write such fabulous books! Wait a moment! What am I saying? [looks at Orchid who is typing furiously] Hey! Stop writing what I say!  
  
Hee, hee, hee! See you soon guys! And don't forget to check out all my other stories too! 


End file.
